


Dissention

by theAlchemistofTime



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I like to create alternative universes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry Not Sorry, bad language, because Roman might be a little mad with Peter sorry, does not respect the series, other creatures, with new monsters and alive characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAlchemistofTime/pseuds/theAlchemistofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get up. Eat. Protect Shelley. Go against mother. Pretend you have your shit under control. Sleep.</p>
<p>Rinse and fucking repeat.</p>
<p>That’s life for Roman Godfrey. That is until Peter Rumancek came into the picture.</p>
<p>Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t blame Rumancek. Couldn’t just say that was his fault – in the end it was his nature. To run, to leave. After all the young Roman Godfrey was also destructive by nature, just like Peter Rumancek was a fucking coward by fucking nature. He was so sure to never see the gypsy again, that it didn’t really matter. He couldn’t go after him now – he had other priorities and being left behind twice was answer enough for him.</p>
<p>That is why, when Rumancek left again, Roman Godfrey’s life didn’t change all that much. Not really. Life does never change; it just keeps going for things like him. Now he just had to add a few words to his own mantra.</p>
<p>Get up. Drink. Protect Shelley. Protect Nadia. Do not to kill yourself. Do not to kill others. Sleep. Keep the hunger at bay. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.</p>
<p>Rinse and repeat.</p>
<p>Rinse and repeat.</p>
<p>Rinse and re-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissention

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work for this fandom. I really had to write it because I guess I really liked it aaand I am not happy with the ending and I do ship this two. i mean - what is there not to ship? I'll sink with it. 
> 
> I guess I am sticking with season 1 and I tke bits here and there from season two buuuuut I change loads. Don't worry, it will all be explained! This is just a warning - I am messing with Roman's and Olivia and Peter ancestry? Ok? So I can play with them a bit more. 
> 
> Have patience with me please. English is not my main language so errors will occur - point them out and I'll try to solve them :)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Cheers!

Get up. Eat. Protect Shelley. Go against mother. Pretend you have your shit under control. Sleep.

Rinse and fucking repeat.

That’s life for Roman Godfrey. 

Keep going going until you break, get up and do it again. A never ending loop. And it worked out pretty well for the young prince of Hemlock Grove; he led his life with few concerns: the next those of coke, the next pack of cigarettes, his sister Shelley. His only friend and probably because, before being friends, she was family. But that was ok. Roman didn’t mind; he knew he wasn’t kind and he was destructive by nature – never known how to trust anyone but his sister. He was a bad as they came. 

Life was what it was and that was fine. 

That is until Peter Rumancek came into the picture.

His first real friend; his first best friend.

He came like a tidal wave. Powerful and wild. Unstoppable. Unreasonable. 

Peter Rumancek was the stranger that came into the city like he owned it. Like this place was his, he came and conquered. He did. He did; Roman’s defences were brought down by his unrelenting attack. Between bold gold and cool blue. Getting him to believe that people could actually be kind. He was a wild thing, full of warmth and life, never stopping – always dreaming. 

A _wolf_ in sheep skin.

It made the young man smile.

His mother had said for him stop with his little obsession. _Obsession_? Not really, he knew his boundaries and he never crossed them. That he was so tuned into the other boy was because of what he was. Dangerous. A wolf. He just wanted to have someone to talk to, someone who could understand him and that wouldn’t turn him away. That didn’t want his money, that wasn’t with him because of his strange beauty or the pleasure he would give. That didn’t want to use him.

The truth was, he made Roman feel like a person – _like someone that matters_. 

Someone that deserved a fucking life. A fucking place in this shithole of a town. Like he could do good things even if he was so horrible treating people. He didn’t know how to take care of those he loved, he had no way of knowing – but he always did his best. Even if he was terrified of his mother. Of people. Of being hurt, of being left behind.

He would give his life for Shelley, for Letha and now for Peter. He would rip his heart out and offer it in a silver platter.

He did. _God_. He did. He gave. Gave. _Gave_. 

Until he had nothing left but looking at the other boy like he hung the moon. Like he was the rising sun or the rain hitting down on his skin. Like he was the whole world. Roman watched and let him love others; let him love his cousin despite the pain it made him feel. Like a knife lodged deep in his chest.

Twisting. _Twisting_.

It only mattered to him that Peter was happy and that his cousin was somewhat safe. He, Roman Godfrey, for the first time in his life trusted another person so deeply. He let himself be robbed of what he never thought he had.

His _heart_. 

And it was good. _It was good_.

Because even if it hurt him, it also absolved him. Because he could feel this for another – for Peter non the less. It made him so human. The lonely prince of a haunted town had a heart to give, he could share. For all the bad traits he had. The anger. The pain. The self-destructive nature. The evil he felt. He could feel happy for his cousin, for Peter.

But good things don’t come into Roman’s life without a price. The world would always have made him pay for everything he wanted or loved. He always pays for everything – _how is that any fair?_

And pay he did. Oh God he did pay. 

With his blood.

With his _death_.

Peter Rumancek had a price to high for Roman Godfrey. 

The gypsy left leaving a trail of destruction in his path. He ran like a dog with the tail between his legs. Not turning back. Not caring for leaving his best friend behind – not caring for Roman at all. Roman wasn’t asking him to ignore his own pain, just for them to share and lessen each other’s burden.  
He never turned back until later – claiming he had loved his cousin. That the pain was too much, that there was no one else for him. 

But for Roman that was the greatest betrayal.

After all, to Peter Rumancek he was nothing.

He fucking left leaving Roman in a pool of his own self-destruction. With a child in his arms and a sister missing. With a mother that lusted for his own blood. He left him high and dry.

Sometimes Roman felt like he couldn’t blame Rumancek. Couldn’t just say that was his fault – after all it was his nature. To run, to leave. To take everything Roman has left and just disappear. He had to accept the disappearance like a natural thing. After all the young Roman Godfrey was also destructive by nature, just like Peter Rumancek was a fucking coward by fucking nature. He was so sure to never see the gypsy again, that it didn’t really matter. He couldn’t go after him now – he had other priorities and being left behind twice was answer enough for him.

That why, when Rumancek left again, Roman Godfrey’s life didn’t change all that much. Not really. Life does never change; it just keeps going for things like him. Now he just had to add a few things to his own mantra.

Get up. Drink. Protect Shelley. Protect Nadia. Do not to kill yourself. Do not to kill others. Sleep. Keep the hunger at bay. Sleep. Sleep. _Sleep_.

Rinse and repeat.

_Rinse and repeat_.

Rinse and re-


End file.
